Skies of lust
by EnjoyTheSilence13
Summary: This is a OC/OC story. Sofia and Damian were friends since birth but what happens when Draco Malfoy becomes his friend? Will Damian change his point of view about everything? Read to find out. Other HP characters included. OC/OC Harry P./OC


Skies of lust

Chapter 1 – Could you trust him?

Sofia James wasn't just mad at Ron Weasley, she was furious. How dare he tell her what to do? Some nerves he has. They've been friends for 6 years and now he decides that he is the one who should give her orders and tell her what to do? So what if she wants to talk to Damian again? Ok, they've been arguing everyday for the past five and a half years, so? That doesn't mean that if he wants to talk like normal people again Ron should make such a fuss about it. She knew very well about Harry's feelings towards her but the fact that she wants only to talk to another boy doesn't mean it will break his heart. Ron was being overdramatic. But as usual she didn't do what other told her too. She went along and met up with Damian on the corridors.

"Took you long enough, I thought, perhaps you changed your mind." Damian said calmly, like he usual speaks. She forgot how good friends they where, well she didn't really forget, she just tried to.

"No, I didn't change my mind I just had a little talk with Ronald. He can be difficult at times" she said and smiled to him. He missed that smile, but of course, he wouldn't admit that, not now anyway.

"So, what I wanted to talk to you about, there's this girl in your house, a year younger and well a friend of mine from my year wants to talk to her, but he would like to know more about her before he can do that, you know, too make sure she's trustable. Could you help me with that?" Oh so that why he wanted all of the sudden to talk to her. Not because he wanted to patch things up but because he needed her help. So typical of him! But nevertheless, she will help him because maybe, just maybe this way they will solve their problems at last.

"Sure, I'll help, but with one condition." She said lifting one finger in the air.

"What condition?" he asked skeptically and put his right hand through his black hair.

"I hope this isn't just a joke, that he will not go out with her just to humiliate her or something, cause if that's the plan, back up now while you still can cause believe me, we will not let you get away with it." She said firmly. He knew that when she said something and promised something, then she will keep that promise. There was no denying there.

"Agreed"

"So who's the girl?" she almost forgot to ask.

"It's the blonde one, what's her name? The one with the crazy color is her hair." He completely forgot her name. It was no surprise because he didn't sleep much these past nights. He was afraid of falling asleep again, because of the nightmares. They were driving him insane.

"Cristal? Cristal Meer? That's the girl your friend likes?" she asked amazed playing with her hair. Her long brown locks where a delight to play with.

"Yes, that's the one. I knew she had a interesting name. But why are you so surprised?" he asked because of her tone.

"Well because she is particularly difficult. She's a handful that one." She said and giggled.

"In what way is she difficult?"

"Well she doesn't like being pushed around, lied to or laughed at. She will destroy you if you do something like that to her. She dated a boy last year who cheated on her with a Ravenclaw, well let's just say that that boy is no longer able … to cheat." His eyes grew wide.

"What's the name of your friend?" she asked

"Mark Jacobs. You surely know him. You have potions with us." He said and look behind him because a noise came from the girl's bathroom.

"Yes, I know him. He's cute, surprisingly nice for a Slytherin and I'm even more surprised that he's your friend. How come Draco Malfoy accepted him in your little group of terror?" she laughed.

"He's just my friend, not Draco's"

"Ah and the mystery is solved." She said amused.

"What are you two doing here at this hour? You should be in bed, both of you. 10 points from each house for walking on the corridors at night! Now go!" Snape wasn't in a good mood. He never takes points from his own house only if something is wrong.

They both watched him leave and complained for the points they lost. Deciding it was better to do what the professor said they said goodbye and both went their separate ways.

"And where were if I may ask? You are not supposed to be out at this hour" Of course Ron was waiting for her. Why does he always act like her big brother? It drove her insane.

"For your information I was with Damian. But keep calm, he didn't hex me nor did we fight. We just talked." She said rolling her eyes and taking a seat on the couch.

"What did you two have to talk about?" he asked taking a seat next to her, for her dismay.

"He asked me a favor and I helped him. It's not a big deal. As I said, keep calm"

"Why are you helping him?" he got up so he could face her "how do you know that after this he won't go and make you suffer again? Could you trust him? After all he has done to you? Don't you remember Sofia?" he was exaggerating like always.

"For Merlin's sake Ron, he didn't ask me for a huge favor, it was nothing really, there's nothing he can do to me anymore that would hurt me. Believe me, I'm Damian proofed." She assured him even though she didn't believe her own words. She wasn't Damian proofed. She could never forget him and never forget what he did. Their friendship was something so beautiful, so pure. They knew each other since they were babies. They did everything together, when they got their letters they went together to buy their supplies, their wand, their pets. She could never forget that. Even when they were sorted into different houses it wasn't a problem. But when Draco came into the picture and started to be friends with Damian, that's when it all started. Damian started to do everything Draco told him and they started to fight about it. Even though they were only first years she knew something was changed about him, he wasn't the same anymore. He would always make up excuses not to see her, all because Draco thought it wasn't acceptable to have a Gryffindor best friend. And the fact that she was Harry Potter's friend was even worse. He had the nerve to tell her that maybe if she would stop hanging with Harry and the others maybe Draco will accept her. That was outrageous! She didn't need Draco's approval for anything. She would be friends with whomever she liked. After that their relationship started to get even worse, they would fight all the time, at classes, at quidditch games, it didn't matter where they were or what they were doing. So they stopped talking to each other eventually. She really missed him, the old him. They shared everything and now they were complete strangers. She always thought he would be the one she would eventually marry. But people change, feelings change and she can't help that. Everything wad different. She couldn't say that her friends weren't the best, because they were but it still wasn't the same. But nevertheless, she loved them, a lot. Especially Ron, even though he was a little to over protective but he was like the brother she never had. Growing up with a sister wasn't easy so having a "brother" was delightful. Hermione was another dear friend, always helping her with her homework. And then there was Harry who she had a special feeling for, not the kind he would want her to have. He always was in love with her, since the beginning but unfortunately she never grew those kind of feeling for him. But they still are very good friends.

"Are you still with me? You kind of lost yourself in thought. What are you thinking?" Ron asked her and only then she realized that she was lost in space again.

"Oh nothing Ron, I'm just tired. I'll be going to bed now but we'll talk again tomorrow. Goodnight" she said and kissed him on the cheek. He left soon after her not wanting to waste another precious time here when he could be sleeping.

That night neither Sofia nor Damian closed an eye.


End file.
